El gambito de Glast
| tipo = Aventura secundaria | requisitos = Completar La guerra interna | recompensa = Plano de Nidus | repetible = f | aventuraprevia = La guerra interna | aventurasiguiente = }} El Gambito de Glast es una aventura opcional ofrecida por Ergo Glast de La Secuencia Perrín, que enfrenta a los Tenno contra Nef Anyo en su intento de desenterrar los misterios detrás de las personas conocidas como Mycona y los infestados. Completing this quest will reward the blueprint for the Nidus Warframe. Guía Para desbloquear la Aventura, los jugadores deben haber completado la misión La guerra interna, y luego hablar con Ergo Glast, el líder de La Secuencia Perrín, en su habitación dentro de cualquier Repetidor. Glast retransmitirá al Tenno la historia de Mycona, una colonia cuyos habitantes aparentemente prosperan cosechando material de los infestados. Sin embargo, Nef Anyo ha tomado no sólo los recursos de Mycona, sino también sus hijos, con Glast mostrando al Tenno una grabación de un niña llamado Neewa, uno de los niños secuestrados. Sin embargo, antes de cualquier intento de rescate de los niños, Glast pide a los Tenno ir a defender primero a los colonos Mycona restantes que están bajo asedio de los infestados. Si el jugador acepta la misión, la misión se activará de inmediato en el Códice. De vuelta al Orbitador, Lotus expresa su escepticismo en una colonia que sobrevive a una invasión de infestados. El jugador también recibirá un mensaje de Glast en su bandeja de entrada, dándoles un dibujo hecho por Neewa para recordarles por lo que están luchando. Ayuda a Proteger la Colonia Mycona: Monolith, Fobos Nivel de Enemigos: 25-30 Tipo de Misión: Nave Infestada Cuando los Tenno llegan a la nave infestada, Glast explica que las acciones de Nef Anyo han dejado a la colonia indefensa, y que tres puertas tienen que ser cerradas para asegurar la colonia. En el camino, se encuentran con la colonia en una sección de la nave que no ha sido afectada por la Infestación. Una vez que los jugadores lleguen a la primera de las puertas defendidas por los colonos armados conocidos como Cazadores, el Tenno debe destruir tres tumores infestados que atrancan la puerta, después los jugadores deben defender a los Cazadores cuando intentan cerrar la puerta a través de una consola de seguridad cerca de la apertura. El Cazador que cierra la puerta debe permanecer vivo para que continúe el progreso de cerrado; Si el Cazador muere, la puerta se detendrá, y no se puede cerrar hasta que otro Cazador llegue a la consola de seguridad para continuar. La misión fracasará si matan a 6 Cazadores. Al cerrar una puerta, los jugadores deben repetir el proceso en dos puertas más para cerrarlas. Cuando las puertas están selladas, Glast ordena al Tenno que elimine la Infestación restante dentro de una de las habitaciones dentro de la colonia. Los infestados reapareceran de 6 puntos diferentes de la sala. Al despejar a los Infestados, Glast le pide a los Tenno que regresen a la Nave, y dice que los Myconianos sólo están seguros por el momento. La misión finaliza cuando se llega al Punto de Extracción. De vuelta al Orbitador, Glast explica que la Secuencia Perrin había intentado pagar un rescate para el artefacto Myconiano robado conocido como Triuna y rescatar a los niños secuestrados, solamente para que Nef Anyo los rechazara. Por tanto, Glast sugiere que los Tenno deben usar la debilidad de Nef Anyo por el juego, desafiándolo al Índice, un sanguíneo deporte Corpus. Lotus le pregunta a Glast por qué los Tenno deberían arriesgarse en el Índice después de que ya le hayan ayudado. En respuesta, Glast revela que el conocimiento de Mycona del infestado proviene de una reliquia de la Antigua Guerra, y le ofrece compartir esa reliquia con el Tenno como compensación. Desafía a Nef Anyo en el Índice: Neptuno Nivel de Enemigos: 15-19 Tipo de Misión: Arena Corpus Antes de que los jugadores puedan ingresar al Índice, primero deben apostar 100.000 ara ser admitidos en la misión según las reglas del Índice. Si los jugadores ganan el Índice, los créditos apostados serán devueltos a ellos, junto con un un beneficio de 20.000 . El objetivo del Índice es obtener la puntuación mayor para tu equipo a través de la recopilación de puntos, que se consiguen eliminando participantes del otro equipo durante la batalla. Representados como diamantes brillantes verdes, los puntos de índice se pueden recoger caminando sobre ellos, y luego depositándolos en una la ubicación designada con el fin de obtener la puntuación real. A player can hold multiple Index Points at once, and will gain bonuses the more Index Points they deposit at once, increasing the amount of Index score their team receives from said deposit (e.g. depositing 3 Index Points at once will grant 5 Index score instead of 3). Holding large numbers of Index Points will reduce the player's health however in a change known as Financial Stress, and if the player is killed their collected Index Points will drop as well, allowing the enemy to pick it up for themselves. The amount of Financial Stress is directly proportional to the number of Index Points being held, which is displayed by the player's HUD to the upper right. In this mission, the Index is segmented into rounds of 3 minutes each. In order to win against Nef Anyo, players must win three rounds of the Index by gathering more Index Points than the opposing team before the time runs out for each round. If the player is successful, Nef Anyo relents to release one Myconian prisoner, but exclaims that he will keep the girl in his possession. Back on the Orbitador, the Lotus airs her suspicions to Glast at Nef's interest in Neewa, asking him what he is hiding, to which Glast responds that Nef may be trying to bait them back into the Index by withholding prisoners. Once more, players must challenge the Index a second time to free two more prisoners, now with a minimum wager of 120.000 . As with the previous bout, players must win three rounds of 3 minutes in the Index each in order to win the mission. After this second mission, Glast will send another inbox message, this time with a smuggled recording from Neewa, where she describes the "dark eyed man", aka Nef Anyo, wanting to put them to work. Challenge Nef Anyo on the Index: Neptuno Enemy Level: 18-22 Tileset: Nave Corpus y Puesto avanzado Corpus Arena Again, players must challenge the Index, with the third match requiring 140.000 as a minimum wager. During this match, the player will die once from an unusual anomaly, with Glast exclaiming his surprise at what happened, and suggesting sabotage. Once players win this third match, Nef Anyo will relist Glast's brokers into the Index, allowing them to openly wager in the matches. Glast suggests that they use Nef Anyo's greed against him by subtly hustling him along their wagers, and that the Tenno not come on too strongly lest Nef Anyo backs out. Players must now play a fourth Index match with the same rules as the previous matches with a 160.000 wager, but with an added condition: players are given a 10-point Victory Margin, which is the difference between points that they must maintain between their team and the opposing team. Unlike in previous matches, players must keep their score within the 10-point Margin, e.g. if Nef Anyo has 5 points, the Tenno's score must not exceed 15 points. Should the player win with a score exceeding the 10-point margin, Nef Anyo will back out, and the mission will fail. If players successfully complete the fourth match, Nef Anyo, whom Glast has been negotiating with throughout the matches, will relent and put forth a trade where he will release the Triuna along with Neewa and the other prisoners if the Tenno win the next round, but if Glast loses then Nef Anyo will take all of his titles and holdings in return. Another inbox message will arrive for the player back on the Orbitador, containing another voice recording from Neewa. The message reveals that the Triuna is not an object, but Neewa herself, and that she contains powers kept hidden to keep her safe. Challenge Nef Anyo on the Index: Neptuno Enemy Level: 21-28 Tileset: Nave Corpus Arena Another Index match is held, this time with Neewa on the line, and Glast wagering his entire holdings. As players proceed through the match however, they will suddenly experience inexplicable deaths whenever they try to deposit their earnings, prompting Glast to accuse Nef Anyo of cheating, who denies the accusations. Meanwhile, Lotus tells the player to continue with the match while she investigates the anomalies. As there is no way for the player to deposit Index points without dying during this mission, the mission will eventually end in defeat for the player after one round, with Nef Anyo proclaiming his victory over Glast. Note if both teams score 0, the match will end in a tie, which results in the player losing by default. This outcome will not trigger the next part of the quest. Find the source of Nef Anyo's cheats: Oceanum, Plutón Enemy Level: 24-26 Tileset: Nave Corpus Back in the Orbitador, Lotus confirms that Nef Anyo was indeed cheating during the match, and that she has managed to locate the systems responsible. In order to defeat Nef Anyo's traps, the Lotus assigns the Tenno to steal the control codes for his traps in order to render them unusable and thus give them a fair chance in the Index. On arrival, players must complete a Espionaje mission where two of the three data vaults must be successfully hacked. Once a vault has been successfully hacked, the Lotus learns that what the Tenno managed to retrieve wasn't a control code, but a message from Neewa, which Lotus attempts to decode as the player continues on to the next vault. Players can proceed to extraction once all the vaults have been hacked, with at least two successful hacks. Back on the ship, the decoded message from Neewa has her mention a ritual called "The Passing" which involves the transferring of the Triuna to someone else. When the Lotus asks Glast concerning what they found, the latter finally explains what the Triuna is: a genetic immunity to the Infestation, passed down from generation to generation of Myconians. It is revealed by the Lotus that the Infested fear hybrids, which Glast confirms is what allows the Myconians to harvest resources from the Infested peacefully. When the Lotus learns that the Triuna will eventually kill its bearer, she expresses her shock at the practice, to which Glast counters that the bearers do it for the greater good. Win Back Neewa: Neptuno Enemy Level: 21-28 Tileset: Nave Corpus Arena Glast challenges Nef to the Index one last time for Neewa and his holdings, but Nef refuses seeing as how Glast has nothing more to wager. It is then that Glast reveals the Myconian Old War relic to Nef to be his wager, explaining it to be a product of the Void which Nef would be interested in. Awestruck by the relic, Nef Anyo accepts the wager for another Index match. Unlike previous matches, players will not wager their own credits in the match, and will have the opportunity to regain 150.000 if they win. This last Index match will proceed with the same rules as the first 3 matches, allowing players to earn Index points at their leisure. If the player manages to win this match, Nef Anyo will attempt to hold a rematch, making lucrative offers to Glast as wagers, which the latter refuses. On the ship, the Lotus hesitates to send Neewa back to her home due to her desire to cure the girl. This prompts an argument between Lotus and Glast on Neewa's fate and what it could mean for the Myconians: healing Neewa will prolong her life, but the Myconian way of life will disappear, while sending her home will allow the Myconians to live on with their traditions at the cost of Neewa's lifespan. The Lotus gives the decision regarding Neewa to the Tenno, whom she points out has had similar obligations thrust upon them as children. At this point, players can choose between one of three different choices regarding Neewa's fate: *Sun Cure Her *Moon Send Her Home *Neutral Let Her Decide The player's choice determines the content of the inbox message that arrives afterwards, which will include a video message from Neewa to the Tenno. Regardless of choice, players will be rewarded with the Myconian's Old War relic upon receiving the message, which is revealed to be the blueprint for the Nidus Warframe. Patch History ' Alignment Script' *''Without spoiling too much, we have a script incoming that fixes and applies the proper Alignment choices made in The Glast Gambit between the window of Dec 22 9am ET and Dec 23 10am ET. Further investigation from reports showed that ‘Moon’ choices gave a ‘Neutral’ outcome and vice versa during this window (was later fixed).'' Scripts: *''We’re running a script to fix accounts who received no change to their alignment after The Glast Gambit - this script has run, but unfortunately the Alignment values are still bugged. Another (hopefully) final fix will be coming, either today or in the new year.'' *''We also have a repair script for the missing drawings from The Glast Gambit'' *Fixed The Glast Gambit not properly registering alignment choice *'Change:' **Neewa’s third picture changed to match the others. *'Fixes:' **Fixed colony door messages not showing for clients in The Glast Gambit **Fixes indestructible tumors for clients in The Glast Gambit **Fixed a progression bug when aborting in The Glast Gambit **Fixed improper enemy scaling in the colony portion of The Glast Gambit *Aventura introducida. }} en:The Glast Gambit